Make You Feel My Love
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Kurt comes home to Adam after S4 Regionals and Blaine's proposal. Written for the '30 words - 30 days' challenge.


Written for a self-set Kurt Hummel challenge to include 1 random dictionary word per day for 30 days. Dictionary word: subjective

**Pairing:** Kadam**  
****Words:** 1150**  
****Genre:** extreme fluff, songfic**  
****Rating: **very schmoopy**  
Summary:** Kurt comes home to Adam after S4 Regionals and Blaine's proposal.

Today while I was writing something else, I suddenly remembered this song and realised it's the perfect Kadam serenade song for me at the moment. Another serenade had to be written. I don't really like song-fics, but with the Glee kids bursting out in song all the time, I think it's excusable? The music & lyrics are originally by Bob Dylan, but I had the live version of Luka Bloom in my ear).

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love**

Adam looked at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. He was finally cried out, exhaustion taking him after everything that had happened in Lima and the long flight home. _Home. _That was what he had said when Adam was finally able to put his arms around him at the airport, and it had made Adam's heart grow two sizes. Kurt had asked him if they could go to his apartment first, not ready to face Rachel and the play-by-play story of her Funny Girl audition just yet. He had hinted at some upsetting events after Regionals on the phone, but it wasn't until he was settled on Adam's couch with a mug of tea and a warm blanket and an arm around him, that Kurt told the complete story of the out-of-the-blue proposal and the way everything had blown up after that. He had started crying somewhere in the middle of the telling, not hiding the wide range of emotions that racked through him. Adam could read several off his face with only one look. Heartbreak, for being offered something that he had been dreaming and fantasising about for years, but being offered too late and for the wrong reasons; betrayal, for finding out Blaine had talked to his father behind his back, and finally anger, for being emotionally manipulated by the timing of it all. Adam know there was even more hidden beneath that; regret, pity, and possibly guilt- Kurt acknowledged he had made a mistake on Valentines' Day and Adam knew he also still partially blamed himself for Blaine's cheating. But in the end, whatever lingering feelings Kurt might still have for Blaine had not been enough to accept. He had turned him down in front of the Glee club and had left for New York that same evening.

And now he was here, and Adam knew he had done all he could to comfort Kurt for now, but he still wished he could do more. He was trying hard to be patient, but it hurt to see how damaged Kurt was and not to be able to fix it all with a magical kiss or a spell. It was as if for every step forward they took in their relationship, each visit to Lima, or Skype call or facebook message from Blaine set them back two, always reminding Kurt of what he had lost and how fragile relationships could be.

A car horn beeped loudly outside and Kurt frowned in his sleep, shifting a little and turning his face into the couch. Adam instinctively moved forward to rub his back, feeling the tension between Kurt's shoulder blades ease up. Adam looked around for something else he could do, and then remembered how Kurt told him about the white noise app he used in Bushwick to be able to sleep over the sounds of New York. Adam didn't have something like that, but his eyes fell on his guitar. Maybe, if he played quietly, it would be enough to ease Kurt further into sleep and not wake him.

He took a seat across from the couch and sat the guitar in his lap, carefully strumming it. After a few chords, he started singing quietly.

_When the rain is blowin' in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

Kurt's expression softened, and for a moment, Adam thought he might wake up, but his eyes remained closed and his breathing stayed regular. A small smile curved his lips, and Adam dared to sing a little more, the old lyrics coming easy because they fit so well.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawlin' down the avenue  
No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

He became lost in the melody, closing his eyes, and without realising it, Adam started playing louder. Kurt shifted again, waking up and blinking, one hand coming up to rub his eyes, and he slowly focused on Adam. He was strumming properly now, his eyes still closed. Kurt smiled. Of course, his opinion was kind of subjective, but he had never heard anyone sing so passionately. And that was saying a lot, coming from him, when he had Rachel and Blaine to measure him by.

_Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regrets  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet._

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love.

Somewhere in the middle of the last verse, Adam seemed to notice he was being watched and he opened his eyes, faltering a little in his rhythm but picking it up quickly again, not wanting to stop now that Kurt was awake. He finished the melody with a whistle and let the song fade out.

"That was beautiful," Kurt said.

"_You_ are beautiful," Adam replied. "Couch pillow creases and all." He chuckled as Kurt quickly hid his face in his hands and felt his skin, and used the opportunity to put the guitar down and move to the couch. Then he took Kurt's hands in his. "Do you want more tea?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I just want to sit here with you for a bit," he replied. "What other songs can you play?"

Adam smiled. "How about _Genie in a Bottle_?" he suggested jokingly, picking up the guitar again and playing a short riff. Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes a little.

"Very subtle," he teased. "I was thinking maybe something a little more…romantic."

"Your wish is my command, Kurt," Adam replied, and started into a simple melody, fingerpicking his way over the strings, singing softly about starry nights and shining eyes as Kurt settled back against the couch and slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
